golden girls
by kstewtwihard0904
Summary: bella is a golden girl who just came home. edward has his own golden girl. what if they met? will they fall in love or are they to busy for love. about love, swimming and this little girl who litterally fell into bella's life.


Bella pov

Finally I was back home after all the interviews and appearances I had to make. I haven't been here since I was 10 and I had to go and live with my mother because my opportunities were better in Florida then in Forks. Forks is a small town somewhere in Washington where it always rains. I know it sounds awful but to me it was home.

As soon as I arrive at the house I grew up in, I see my old truck. Damn I missed that old beast. Dad wasn't home yet because I didn't see his police cruiser. Of course he wasn't home! I wasn't supposed to be home in a couple of days. As soon as I stepped out of the car memories flooded back to me.

_Flashback Bella is 4 years old._

I ran to the front of the house as fast as I could "DADDYYYYY!" I shouted as flew into his arms. "hey honey I missed you so much" he said as he hugged me back. My daddy was the coolest daddy ever. He drove in this car with flashy lights and he puts the bad people in jail. "daddy I'm so happy I get to spend the whole summer with you! I missed you lots and lots."

_End of flashback_

Me and my dad were always really close. He taught me everything I know today. My parents divorced when I was 2 years old, and soon after that my mom took me to new York. I missed my dad so much that I'd whine until I finally could visit him. When I was 5 my mom decided to send me to forks to start elementary there.

When I walked upstairs I went directly to my old room. He never changed it. All of my old medals I had won through the years still hung at the same place as they hung 10 years ago. It touched me to see that they were just as clean as they were when I left. He must be cleaning them just as much as I used to do.

When I finally finished unpacking my stuff I decided to do the grocery shopping. I could surprise Charlie tonight with a home cooked diner. When I was done with the grocery list I stepped in my new midnight blue Volvo. It was a model from 2013 and it was the Volvo xc90. When I drove through town everyone looked at my car and tried to look at me. I laughed because every time they saw that my windows were too dark to see me they looked away disappointed .

As soon as I drove into the parking lot every head turned my way. I stepped out of the car with my head held high and hoped no one would recognize me. But of course everyone did. Everyone in forks knows me I'm the small town girl who has made it big in the world. America's golden girl.

I walked into the store and grabbed a cart. I had almost everything when I walked through the aisle with the magazines almost all of the magazine had a picture of me on the cover. I groaned, of course they did there happened nothing else special in this town.

When I was in my car I decided to go to the swimming pool I build in forks (yes, I build a swimming pool in forks but I have to train too when I'm at home. And the 25m swimming pool at forks high school was just too small.). I went home and grabbed my swimming stuff and went to the pool.

I walked into the locker rooms and changed into my swimming suit. I pulled on some white shorts and a pink wife beater over my swimming suit.

When I walked into the pool I saw that Angela, and old friend from high school, was giving swimming classes to toddlers in the small pool. Her husband ben was training the water polo team under the 13.

"oh my gosh bella! I can't believe you are finally here" angela shouted as soon as she saw me. Everyone heard her of course and especially the kids from bens team came running up to me.

"BELLA" "can I have your autograph" "I'm such a big fan of you" can I have a picture" all the kids screamed through each other so I couldn't hear well.

"all right if everyone will quit attacking bella and hear what she is doing here" said ben. Thank god for that I seriously thought that if they kept screaming this loudly I'd be deaf by the end of the evening.

Everyone quieted down. "now tell us bella why are you here?" asked angela. "Well I came a little earlier than planned and I thought it was a good idea to see how this all was going. Maybe I could swim a little or play water polo with you guys." I answered. "but you should all go back to training. I'll come back later".

I took care of some things and went back and gave water polo training. They were really good and I was proud of them.

I called my realtor when I was walking to my car. We decided to look for a new for me tomorrow morning. After that I called my mom to tell her I had arrived safely.

When I arrived home I saw Charlie's cruiser in the drive way. I was glad he was finally home. I couldn't wait to see him. I missed him so much.

I got out of my car and ran in to house. Once I ran into the living I saw something no one wants to see someone doing. Especially not your father.


End file.
